Surviving Hell
by Benson4015Beckett41319
Summary: When you survive hell it is best to talk to someone about it, but a strong Olivia doesn't want to seem weak. Will she be herself ever again, will Elliot want her as his own and will Olivia fight back. Find out as the drama unfolds and the tension rises. You will be sitting on the edge of your seat in this thrilling fanfic. If not there is something seriously wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
Survived Hell**

**********_This is an important message from the author, so please read._**

******I changed the layout but the content of the previous chapters are still the same except I have placed dates into each scene as well as time to show how each day unfolds.**

**This is my first fanfic so don't be too mean, I can take criticism on small doses. Please read and review, I hope you find reading it as enjoyable I found writing it.**

* * *

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
Manhattan, New York  
15th April 2008  
2:30pm**

Walking through the doors of the precinct, Olivia swiftly sat down at her desk avoiding her partners gaze. Fin followed quickly behind pushing a man with dark brown hair in a corrections officer uniform into interrogation room 3. Before Elliot could ask his partner what was going on, Fin had closed the interrogation room door and asked, "Liv, could I talk to you for a sec?"

Olivia looked up from the paperwork that she was trying to bury herself in, "Yeah. Sure." she replied keeping her voice as steady as possible.

She set her paperwork to one side before getting up to follow Fin into one of the interview rooms. She closed the door behind her, sharply saying "So, what is it?"

Calmly, Fin looked at Olivia and took a deep breath, "Are you sure that nothing else happened?"

"Fin, I don't know how many times you want me to say it… Nothing else happened. OK. Can we just leave it alone now." said a frustrated Olivia.

Hearing the frustration in her voice Fin decided to leave it there and opened the door and gestured for Olivia to go first.

Once again Olivia sat down at her desk, before she even got her butt back into her seat, Elliot whispered "What did he want?" with an inquisitive tone in his voice.

Replying "Oh...nothing."

Even though he knew that his partner was lying to him he decided to drop the subject as he believed if he needed to know she would tell him.

Olivia glad that Elliot dropped the subject she buried her head in paperwork.

**15th April 2008  
3:30pm**

Olivia who was still sitting at her desk looked up to see an older gentleman enter the squad room. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, black shiny shoes and a black tie, he carried a black briefcase in one hand and a long black overall coat tossed over his other arm. He had a lost look on his.

Olivia perked up, "Can I help you?"

Noticing Olivia sitting at her desk, "Yes. Could you point me in the direction of Captain Cragen's office?" he asked.

Pointing at Cragen's office at the far side of the squad room and said, "Over there." She then returned her focus back to her paperwork. She hadn't felt too well all afternoon and found it hard to concentrate on the mass of paperwork sitting on her desk, but she continued anyway.

About half an hour later the door to Cragen's office opened again and the gentleman emerged from within, still talking to Captain Cragen. Shaking hands and departing ways, Cragen added, "He is in room 3" and with that then man went straight to interrogation room 3 closing the door behind him.

He turned his focus to Olivia, who was still feeling unwell, called out "Olivia, my office now."

With that Olivia got up from her desk and swiftly walked into his office closing the door behind her.

Cragen then said "Take the rest of the day off. You can finish the rest of the paperwork tomorrow."

An exhausted Olivia was just about to protest, when **THUD**, her legs gave way under her own weight.

Immediately Cragen sprung to his feet and opened the door and yelled "I need a bus, NOW!" He then went back to Olivia, he placed two fingers on her neck to find a pulse, eventually after what seemed like forever which was only really half a minute he found a faint pulse. Every second dragging out.

Elliot came rushing in seconds later, worriedly asked "What happened?"

Cragen replied "I don't know. One minute she is just standing there the next she is on the floor."

Olivia was lifted on to the gurney and wheeled out the front door and into the ambulance Elliot never letting go of her hand, his worries beginning to get the better of him.

**MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**  
**Manhattan, New York  
15th April 2008  
4:10pm**

The hospital doors swung open and two paramedics came rushing in pushing along a gurney with Elliot following closely behind.

A doctor came rushing over and asked "So what have we got?"

One of the paramedics said "Female, 40 years old, collapsed, he says her name is Olivia Benson." pointing towards Elliot.

"Unconscious when we got to the scene, not responding to painful stimuli, severe trauma to abdomen, suspected internal bleeding, BP 80/58 mmHg and dropping, heart rate 90 BPM, GCS is 9." stated the second paramedic.

Rolling the gurney into intensive care, Elliot began to follow but one of the nurses turned around and said, "I need to get her details, if you would follow me please."

Reluctantly Elliot followed her to the reception desk where Olivia's details where entered into the computer.

* * *

Half an hour later Elliot was standing outside the operating room waiting on any news about his partner's well-being.

Fin came up to him and tried to comfort estranged Elliot, "She'll pull through man."

"I'm not too sure about that." Elliot retorted

"Elliot you need to think positive."

"I know, I know," he muttered under his breath, "What happened at Sealview anyway."

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Please let me know what you think, I will upload the next chapter once I get some reviews or after 3 days or so, whichever comes first. Also tell whether it should be an E/O story or not haven't quite decided yet, I have left it so the relationship could go either way. Hope you liked it, I can't believe I actually have set my mind to writing my first Chapter. Later Guys. Oh... and please don't be too mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
What Actually Happened?**

**Second chapter of my first fanfic so please don't be too mean.**

* * *

**MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**  
**Manhattan, New York  
15th April 2008  
5:10pm**

"Damn it Munch. Just shut up." Elliot yelled at the top of his lungs. They had been moved to a private waiting area so not to be in the way of staff. Olivia had been on the table for nearly an hour.

"El, I know your stressed but you need to calm down" Fin belted out from the far end of the room. "Munch is only trying to keep your mind occupied." At that moment the surgeon came into the waiting are.

Cragen who was watching them was the first to notice that the surgeon had entered, stepping forward Cragen asked "How is she?"

The surgeon replied, "She is stable for now, but the next couple of hours will be critical she will be moved into ICU shortly." Then he pulled the Cragen out into the hall way for a moment for a more private conversation. "While we were looking for the bleed, she experienced cardiac arrest. Now, we were able to get her heart beating again on its own, but we'll need to watch her very closely. Also she was pregnant, now the bleed wasn't near the uterus but with the lack of oxygen getting to the foetus in such early stages of pregnancy it is more than likely that the foetus will not make it." almost forgetting lowering is voice almost to a whisper "There is one more thing…I noticed some bruises on the inside of her thighs that in my experience..are consistent of rape."

"Thanks for letting me know, when can we talk to her?" asked Cragen.

The surgeon replied "We had to sedate her but you can see her once she is moved to ICU."

Cragen then went back into the room and said "Munch, Fin I need you to back to the squad room and finish up Olivia's paperwork for her. I'll meet you there." With that Munch and Fin left leaving Cragen and Elliot in the room. "Elliot," he said softly almost a whisper, "you should go home to your kids."

"No, no, I'm good. I think I'll wait here a while to see if anything changes." Elliot protested.

Knowing that he wasn't going to change his mind Cragen gave in, "Fine, but call if Liv wakes up."

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
Manhattan, New York  
15th April 2008  
5:30pm**

As Cragen walked across the squad room he said, "Fin, can speak to you in my office."

Fin replied "Sure, captain." Following Cragen into his office.

"What happened at Sealview?" asked Cragen.

"Well, it happened when there was the breakout of TB and the whole place was shut down and everyone had to be tested. I knew that something wasn't right so I grabbed another inmate and she told me where the guards take them to have sex. When I got to the door I could hear Liv screaming on the other side, he was beaten' the crap out of her, cap."

"Who was?" Cragen asked.

"Lowell Harris." boomed Fin's voice.

"He was released earlier today due to insufficient evidence on the rape of Ashley Tyler." muttered Cragen thinking out loud.

**MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**  
**Manhattan, New York**  
**15th April 2008**  
**7:40pm**

"On the second floor. In room 205. Up the stairs and to the right." replied the nurse.

With that Munch went to relieve Elliot so he could go home to his wife and kids. Munch went to open the door to room 205 when he saw Elliot leaning over the bed through the glass window on the door. He had the hand of the woman in the room clasped between his two hands. Elliot head shoot up like a light as something startled him; he then relaxed as he saw Munch enter the room.

"Elliot you should go home to your kids." Munch suggested, "Olivia's not going to be awake until tomorrow."

Elliot started, "But Mun…" before he was interrupted by door opening, Elliot looked over to see who had just entered the room, the doctor moved swiftly across to the chart at the end of the bed making sure everything was in order.

"Doctor, is she gonna be ok?" Elliot asked.

"She is going to be fine, but we have had to sedate her she won't be awake until tomorrow," the doctor said before leaving the room.

Elliot returned his focus back to Munch who whispered loudly "I told you so."

With that, Elliot agreed to go home leaving Munch in the room alone with Olivia.

**Ohhh. Wonder who the father is? Will she keep it?**

**All will be revealed soon. Keep reading and reviewing I appreciate the comments keep them coming and I will keep on writing. I PROMISE. Next chapter will hopefully be written and uploaded by Sunday. I have a busy weekend ahead of me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter3:  
Olivia's Struggle_**

**SVUlover4015, I said "more than likely" not "the foetus won't make it" she still has to decide if she keeps it, if it does make it, because of the loss of oxygen it will either die or suffer severe abnormalities but there is the very slim possibility that foetus could survive that without any abnormalities haven't decide where to go with it, review on your vote and thoughts for the outcome of the unborn child. Will it end up as a story of happiness or unhappiness you decide the ball is in your court?**

* * *

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
Manhattan, New York  
16th April 2008  
****8:30am**

Fin opened the door to the interrogation room 3 leaving the two men in the room alone. "Cap we're never gonna get him to talk before he has to be released. He's been in the box for well over 12 hours and has only lawyered up now. He will have him out again within the hour."

"Take Munch and go at him one last time if he doesn't crack call Elliot." said the frustrated captain.

He entered the interrogation room again with Munch following closely behind. "So, here's how it is, you admit everything you have done and we will talk to the DA about the possibility of parole, I believe it's a fair deal don't you think."

"Yeah considering he tried to kill her friend." Munch replied.

"I need a moment to converse with my client." the lawyer said.

Before the door even opened another voice pitched into the conversation, "No"

"Well then, you have held my client long enough, you haven't got a shred of proof that he committed a crime, we're leaving now"

They got up and left the room. Fin and Munch followed them out of the room and sat behind their desks. Fin then picked up the phone and called Elliot.

**MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**  
**Manhattan, New York**  
**16th April 2008**  
**9:00am**

Elliot had returned to Olivia's room early that morning, he sat in the seat beside her bed holding her hand while she slept. Olivia began to stir waking him from his slumber, as he was so worried about her that he arrived by her beside around 6:00 that morning and hasn't left her side since. She slowly opened her eyes to see Elliot looking at her, she smiled when she saw him but it quickly disappeared when she didn't recognise her surroundings.

"Where am I?" almost in a whisper.

"You are in the hospital." Elliot replied.

"What happened?" Olivia muttered sheepishly.

"You collapsed in Cragen's office" She lay her head back on the pillow and moaned as she did so. "Are you ok?" Elliot asked his voice pitched high than he intended.

"Yeah," she replied wincing in pain as she adjusted herself on the bed.

"You sure," beginning to get to his feet, "I can go and ask for more morphine if you want."

"No Elliot I'm fine." she protested, not wanting to inconvenience anyone.

At that moment Elliot's phone rang "I'm sexy and I know it" filled the room, a flustered Elliot tried to answer his phone quickly to avoid any more embarrassment, but was only embarrassed more by not being able to get his pone out of his pocket. Finely answering the phone, "Stabler…" as he left the room so Olivia couldn't listen in on the conversation. As he was leaving the room a nurse had entered to see how Olivia was awake yet.

Still on sure what happened yesterday she asked, "Why am I here?"

"He hasn't told you yet?" she asked as more of a statement than a question.

"Um... I haven't got the chance to ask him yet."

"Right, when I'm done here I will go find a doctor for you to explain it in more detail ok?" as she looked at Olivia's chart. "You really should talk to your husband first though."

Baffled at what the nurse just said, she quickly counter acted "I'm not married."

"Sorry, it's just the way that he never left your side until that other detective came along, it had made me think…" she began to trail of when Elliot had opened the door finishing his phone conversation. She finished by asking, "Are you in any pain?"

"Just a little when I move."

"Alright then everything else is in check. I'll be back in a minute with the doctor." she pronounced as she left the room.

Turning her focus back to Elliot she saw the anger in his eyes. Something had really upset him. She tried to ignore it, but the look in his eyes made her feel uneasy about it. She eventually asked, "What's wrong Elliot?" when she knew he wasn't going to be breaking the silence anytime soon.

Snapping back into reality, "Ohh... Nothing."

Knowing that he was lying but was too exhausted to badger him about it let the subject go. The nurse had come back in with a paper cup in her hand and a doctor closely followed behind.

"Here," handing her the paper cup with two small pills in it, "this will help with the pain." Then she went and poured a glass of water for her to wash them down with. The doctor had gone straight to the chart at the end of her bed and nodded his head as he checked everything was in order. The nurse then left them to go do the rest of her round.

"Right, Ms. Benson, I'm Dr. Jenkins, I have been taking care of you since you arrived here yesterday evening. You were in an unconscious state when you arrived." (It's not like she didn't know that she can't remember arriving) "We found an internal haemorrhage in your abdomen but we got you into theatre and clamped it before you went into epileptic shock. Now, we will keep you in overnight but you should be able to go home tomorrow morning."

"Thank-you doctor, but what would have caused it?" Elliot asked.

"In my experience there are a range of things but I believe that in this case it the force of consistent blows to the abdomen that ruptured the subcostal artery." The doctor then left the room.

Olivia lifted the glass of the table by the bed and the reached over to get the water pitcher her hand shaking as she lifted it 2cm off the table, Elliot noticed this and said "Let me get it for you." reaching his hand over and put on top of hers. She gave in and allowed him to pour the glass water.

"Liv, you need to tell me what happened"

"Elliot, nothing happened" her voice croaked. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"You heard what the doctor said, there is no way that 'nothing happened', Liv" Elliot lowered his voice when he said, "Please just tell me who did this to you."

Then a tear escaped and then the waterworks started. "He kept punching me over and over and over, I tried to run but he took out the impact baton and started hitting me with it instead." she sobbed.

"Liv, who's he?" Elliot said while trying to keep his composure. Elliot tried to comfort Olivia but it wasn't helping much. "Just tell me who he is?"

Through the crying Elliot could barely make out the name she was saying, "LLLowwell…Haaarriss"

**Please tell me what you think so far and where the story should and who the father should be and whether or not the unborn child will make it. Don't forget Olivia doesn't know the only people that do are Cragen and the doctor. I also plan to have trial chapters so don't worry it isn't near the end yet. Before I forget I may not post the next chapter until late June as I have my future to plan for I have exams that I need to study for but don't worry I will keep writing but it will just not be a pile at once, so just remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: _**  
**_ Assault, Rape Or Murder_**

**_This is an important message from the author, so please read, especially the last part. _**

**I know I said I wouldn't be posting again until like June but I started writing this chapter last night but every time I went to finish of a scene a new one came to me I just had to finish what was in my head, hope you enjoy.**

**I am truly sorry to the Guest who wrote, "either the baby is elliot coz harris did not get a chance of raping benson because fin saved her or the baby belong to another man just do not make harris the father coz she was not rape she was assaulted" if you had read chapter 2 more carefully you would have learnt that the surgeon told Cragen "There is one more thing…I noticed some bruises on the inside of her thighs that in my experience..are consistent of rape."**

**Have decided to reveal paternity in the next couple of chapters ****vote for who you believe should be the father:**

**Elliot  
Harris  
or another guy (specify who)  
I do have an idea on who it should be but I want to know your opinions.**

* * *

**MERCY GENERAL ****HOSPITAL**  
**Manhattan, New York  
16th April 2008  
11:00am**

After consoling Olivia for the past couple of hours she had finally worn herself out, the painkillers had kicked in and she was so exhausted that she allowed herself to drift of. Elliot took this time to call Cragen to tell them to go pick up Harris.

"Cragen" was boomed down the phone by the person on the other end.

"Captain Olivia just told me what happened. She said that" Elliot said trying to compose his voice, "he hit her over and over again and that she tried to run but he grabbed her and got the impact baton and started hitting her with that instead of his fists."

"I'll send Munch and fin to collect him now. I'll call you when he is in custody"

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
Manhattan, New York  
16th April 2008  
****11:02am**

Cragen couldn't hang up the phone any faster. "Munch, Fin go pick up the b*****d!" he yelled out into the squad room. Immediately they got out of there got up from their desks knowing who their captain was talking about.

While rising to their feet they replied in unison, "On it captain."

Fin then turned to his partner and stated, "He's probably at work right now, but send unis to the house just in case."

Munch got out his phone as they got into the elevator, ed, "This is detective Munch, badge no: 1137 I need two uniformed officers dispatched to 1901 East 38th St Brooklyn to pick up a suspect by the name of Lowell Harris, please be advised suspect may not be at this address."

**Sealview Woman's Correctional Facility  
Sealview, New York  
16th April 2008  
11:30am**

"Lowell Harris isn't at home so he must be here." Munch pronounced as he hung up the phone, they walked through the prison gate into the building.

They walked up to the desk and Fin asked the guard behind the desk, "We are here to see Lowell Harris." while flashing their badges to the guard for his co-operation.

He turned to the guard on the other side of the gate "Get Harris, tell him that there is someone here to see him." returning his attention back to the officers, "What is this about anyway."

"Oh…Nothing just a statement that he gave to police yesterday, he forgot to sign the bottom." Munch said casually.

"Then why are two detectives here just for his signature." the guard replied suspiciously.

"We were in the area when our captain called and said that we didn't get the statement signed." Fin chipped in.

The buzzer sounded and the gate was released, Harris walked through not initially recognizing the detectives. "You asked for me."

Fin and Munch turned around; once he saw their faces he bolted for the door. Fin muttered "Why do they always run." and chased after. Harris ran to the third row of cars and ducked down in behind one. Fin and Munch had drawn their weapon at this stage. Fin signalled to Munch to go to the west side, two cars down while he went east, two cars up from where Harris had ducked down behind a car. They slowly crept closer to where Harris had ducked down with guns drawn searching every nuke and cranny that he could be hiding in or under. Rounding the corner to where Harris had ducked down Fin motioned to Munch ("3...2...1") and they turned pointed their guns at the same time, pointing at nothing. He wasn't there, they were about to move away when they heard what seemed to be a *sigh* of relief. Munch then held up his hand as to say hold on a minute, he could hear the shallow breathing of someone close he then looked under the SUV that he was standing beside and saw Harris he grabbed his leg and pulled him out from under the SUV.

"What are you doing under there?" a hint of sarcasm was heard in Munch's voice.

"You hiding from someone." Fin pitched in with the sarcastic comments.

Slapping on the cuffs Munch and mirandized him, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you, do understand these rights."

"I want my lawyer." Harris yelled at them as they dragged him to the back seat of the car.

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
Manhattan, New York  
16th April 2008  
4:00pm**

There was shouting from interrogation room 3 for well over an hour, "You raped her and then beat her, you lowlife piece of crap. You had beaten her so bad that she had to have surgery to repair the damage." Elliot said in frustration.

The lawyer put up his hand as if to say you're done here but Harris looked at him as if he was saying ("No I want to answer this").

"Like I said before I never hurt no one" Harris said nearly in a yell.

"Well I've got someone sayin' otherwise, and I'd be more inclined to believe her than you." he said as left the room slamming the door shut behind him.

The lawyer then got up and left the room following Elliot to speak with ADA Casey Novak.

"Casey, you haven't got anything to hold my client on." the lawyer said trying to use a sympathetic tone to win her over.

"Yes I do Aldwin..." Casey started to explain before she was interrupted by Cragen.

"Casey, I need to speak to you privately…Now."

Casey left the conversation and went into Cragen's office. "What is it?"

"It's Olivia."

**Oh Oh, wonder what's wrong.**

**What is he going to tell her? Don't forget to vote on paternity. And leave your comments on what should happen next. Also I couldn't find a shield no. for munch so if you know please let me know and I'll change it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: _**  
**_Stop Running From The Truth_**

**So far so good I feel that my first fanfic is coming along really well I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

**MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL  
Manhattan, New York  
16****th**** April 2008  
9:00pm**

Casey left for the hospital as soon as Cragen had said that Olivia was trying to leave against medical advice, she had been there ever since trying to reason with her to get her to open up.

"Casey, I don't want to talk about it." Olivia said trying to push past her friend blocking the door.

"But, Olivia…" she managed to get out before being interrupted again.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." she stated loudly.

"What is it that you always say, it's best not to keep these things bottled up inside, just let them out."

After an another hour or so of arguing with her friend and an internal debate, Olivia gave in and sat down on the seat beside the bed then Casey went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just tell me what happened." she said softly.

"Ok," Olivia voice was weak and frail. "It was when I had went undercover at Sealview, we were sitting in the lunchroom when I seen that a guard was trying to take another inmate somewhere… it seemed she didn't want to go with him." Casey nodded following what Olivia was saying and giving her a sympathetic look which Olivia didn't see as she felt too ashamed and kept her head down. "I umm… started harassing the guard by saying… that we have the right to know... the right to know what was going on." Olivia then looked up and seen Casey give a reassuring nod to keep going, so she did. "And then umm… prison guards in right gear came in and… started tossing woman to the floor. The… The guard twisted my arm behind my back." Olivia had lowered her head again. "Then the captain," she started to say through the small sobs that where in her throat, "Then the captain asked… who started it. I heard one of the guards behind me say… that one. He then came over to me said that he was going to take me to the hole." A tear had now slipped down her face and then she quickly whipped it away. Casey reached for the box of tissues on the other side of the bed and handed them to Olivia. "Thank-you" she whispered and then whipped more of the tears from her eyes before continuing. "He was taking me to the hole which is in cell block C but he… he didn't take me there. We went down to the basement." Olivia stated to sob again she took another tissue and blew her nose. "He… He took me to a room there and there was a mattress in it… he threw me down on to it…" she began sobbing more regularly trying to speak through the sobs. "He… He undid my cuffs and I ran but… but there was nowhere to run to so… so I hid behind some boxes. He started to… started to roll the impact baton down the metal bars..." Olivia's sobbing had become worse and Casey leaned in to comfort her friend. "When he found me he… punched me… until I threw up and then hit me with the impact baton until I passed out…when I came to it he… umm… was on top of me… he stripped me and cuffed my hands to the metal bars above my head and he… umm… raped me." the last two words came out higher than she had intended. She broke down into tears.

Casey hugged her trying to comfort her, "Liv, it's not your fault."

"But it is Casey; I got myself into that situation… Cragen and Huang warned me that something like this could happen."

Looking into Olivia's eyes she could see the fear, she tried to comfort Olivia, "He'll never be able to hurt you again I promise."

Olivia sobbed into Casey shoulder "Please promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't tell Elliot, not yet. I want to be the one to tell him what exactly he did to me."

"Alright." Casey smiled at her friend and then Casey pulled the other chair closer and sat beside her until she had Olivia cried herself to sleep. She didn't like it to listen to it but she couldn't leave not when Olivia was in this state of mind. Once Olivia had started to drift to sleep she noticed the sobs getting quitter so she gently raised Olivia to her feet and walked her over to the bed and tossed a blanket over her to keep her warm.

**17th April 2008  
9:00am**

Olivia woke up screaming, scared out of her mind; she was reliving her worst nightmare, the day from hell.

"Shh…Shh" said the deep soothing voice that drifted across the room "You're safe, everything is going to be ok." Elliot was trying to comfort Olivia holding her in his arms. She then started to sob into his shoulder.

"El, I'm scared… I'm scared of facing him." she said between sobs

"It's ok you don't need to face him just yet just take your time, ok."

She then lifted her head, she gently whispered "Ok." Then Elliot whipped away the tears that were trailing down her face.

"Alright, let's see when you can leave shall we."

"Ok."

At that moment the doctor walked in, "There are a few things I need to run by you first before you leave." He then looked at Elliot as if to say ("I need to talk to her in private").

Getting the silent but subtle message he said, "I'll go bring the car around front." He then lifted her overnight bag and left the room.

"This is a prescription of antibiotics; they need to be taken twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. Here I also got you a bottle of painkillers as you will still be quite sensitive take two every six hours or so ok."

"Ok." She was still confused at why the doctor wanted to talk to her privately.

"Ms Benson during the course of your stay here we found out that your hormone levels are higher than they normally should..." giving her some time to digest the information, "So we ran a few tests, you are pregnant Ms. Benson…" then he allowed her digest the finally piece of information before continuing on. "Due to the lack of oxygen when you collapsed from the internal haemorrhage could cause you to have a miscarriage or your unborn child to suffer severe abnormalities…" he voice so serious he allowed her to digest the decision that she was probably going to have to make, he then went on to give a slightly more positive outcome, "…but there is the a possibility the child could survive that without any abnormalities."

Olivia was still trying to register the information that the doctor had told her when Elliot came looking for her. He found her wandering aimlessly in reception; he led her out to the sedan that he had moved closer to the door. She got into the passenger side of the sedan and he drove her to her apartment. They sat in silence the whole way, Olivia still stunned after being told she was pregnant.

**This is your last chance to vote on paternity I intend to reveal all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: _**  
**_Establishing Paternity_**

**This was going to be longer but it was already so long so I put the rest into another chapter. Don't forget to post ideas of what should happen next. ****For those who asked for an answer I put it at the end but please read the chapter first it might tell you the answers you are looking for.**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
Manhattan, New York  
20****th**** April 2008  
9:00am**

Olivia walked through the doors of the squad room. She had been glad to see that Cragen was waiting for her to arrive. He waved her into his office, before she got the chance to finish "I kno…" He had lifted his hand to stop her from talking.

"Have you spoken with Huang yet?"

"No." she said in a low voice.

"Olivia you know that you can't let you back on the job until you do."

"I know captain, I just… uhh." She trailed off thinking that it wasn't that important. At that moment Casey and Huang entered Cragen's office.

Casey's gentle voice, "Olivia, I know that you probably aren't ready yet, but I need your statement on record."

A weak reply, "Ok, can we do it now." Casey walked out of the office followed by Olivia and then Huang.

She led them into the interview room and held the door open, Olivia walked in and sat down in one of the chairs at the table and Casey closed the door and took the seat opposite her. "When you're ready we'll start. Ok"

Olivia then took a deep breath in and let it out again. "Ok," Olivia voice was weak and frail. "It was when we were in the lunchroom, I seen that a guard was umm… umm trying to take another someone else somewhere… it seemed she didn't want to go with him." Casey nodded her head indicating that she was following what Olivia was saying and for her to continue. "I umm… started harassing the guard."

"The one that was taking the inmate to wherever he was taking her."

Olivia lowered her head, "Yeah I was saying… that we have the right to know... the right to know what was going on." Olivia then looked up again seeing Casey giving her a reassuring nod to keep going, so she did. "And then umm… prison guards in right gear came in and… umm started tossing woman to the floor."

"And that's when you broke your wrist."

"Yeah, The… The guard twisted my arm behind my back." Olivia had lowered her head again. "Then the captain," she started to say but couldn't continue.

"It's ok, he can't hurt you anymore." Casey said in a reassuring voice, but Olivia still was unable to talk. She began to hyperventilate, heavier and heavier. "Liv… Liv, are you ok?" Then there was a knock Casey got up and left the room, Olivia still hyperventilating oblivious to the fact that Casey got up and left.

"I know you didn't intend on doing it but you're pushing her to hard" Huang moved aside to allow Casey to see. "See the way she is trying to control the output, she is replaying it in her head over and over again if you push too hard she will try to block the memory out completely."

"Then what do you suppose I do in the meantime."

"Let me talk to her to see if she will open up." Casey moved back allowing Huang to pass.

"Olivia…" trying to get her attention, "Olivia…" he got her to take deep breaths in and out. "Olivia, do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't do it I just want to… to forget it."

"You know that you can't just forget it. It will take months of therapy to even be able to deal with it and you know that better than anyone." He said before he sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Huang just do me a favour please."

"What is it?"

"First of all just promise me that you will do it."

"I promise."

"Just don't shrink me."

"Olivia, that's my job…" slightly laughing.

"You promised Huang."

"But Olivia it's my job…"

"I know it is, but you promised."

"Ok, on one condition."

"What?"

"You talk to me openly." losing the slightest bit of humour that was still left in his voice. "So the captain had just arrived, what happened next?"

"He asked… who started it. One of the guards behind me said… that one. He then came over to me said that he was going to take me to the hole."

"What's the hole?"

"It is where the inmates are taken for consolatory confinement."

"What block is it in?"

"In cell block C but he… he didn't take me there."

"Where did he take you?"

"To the basement." Olivia started to sob again, "He… He took me to a room there and there was a mattress in it… he threw me down on to it…" whipping away as much of the tears as possible with her hand. "He… He undid my cuffs and I tried to get away but… but there was nowhere to run to so… so I hid." Olivia was balling her eyes out by this stage.

Reaching his hand over to her shoulder to comfort her, she quickly moved away before realising what she had just done. "It's ok Olivia. We can take a break if you want?" Olivia was still sobbing so he decided that she had said enough for now and talk to Casey. He handed Olivia a box of tissues before leaving.

Cragen, Casey and Huang were all in Cragen's office.

"She has PTSD; it's not uncommon to get given what Liv has gone through. She'll need at least… a month's therapy if not more."

**APARTMENT OF OLIVIA BENSON  
203 West 89th and Amsterdam  
29th April 2008  
9:10am**

Olivia stood in the kitchen of her apartment staring into empty space.

_Flashback_

_"__Looks like you're going to hole." The man had said dragging Olivia along the hall._

_Seeing that they weren't anywhere near where he had said they were headed she started to question it. "The hole is over in C Block. What are we doing down here?"_

_The man ignored her question and had dragged her down the stairs. "Shut up, bitch."_

_Her cop instincts kicked in telling her that she was in danger, "Captain, I'm sorry… I freaked because of the outbreak. I apologize."_

_"__OH!… we're way past apologies… now shut up and do what you're told."_

There was a knock on the door startling Olivia back into reality. "Liv it's me Elliot." said a voice from the other side of the door. She went over to the door and opened it with the chains still on the latch. She seen that it was Elliot on the other side of the door closed the door unlatched the first chain then the second. Once he entered her apartment she put both chains back on the door and locked it.

"Are you ready to go Liv?" Elliot had agreed to drive her to see the gynaecologist. Olivia still hadn't told her to the extent of what Harris had done to her and he hadn't pushed her to tell him. He had been respectful and had given her the space she needed.

**GYNAECOLOGIST'S OFFICE  
Manhattan, New York  
15****th**** May 2008  
3:30pm**

They had arrived at the gynaecologist's office for her ultrasound scan. She lay down on the bed pulled up her shirt to reveal her abdomen; you could see the small scar that was just to the right of her abdomen. The gynaecologist squeezed the cold liquid gel onto Olivia's skin, the cool sensation quickly faded as her body got used to the coolness of the gel. The picture slowly came to focus on the screen, the gynaecologist was baffled by the image on the screen, showing two separate babies in two separate sacks, yet one much large and more developed than the other. It was determined that it wasn't twins as they were different sizes, so that rules out twins.

"Right, Ms Benson you are… umm 6 weeks pregnant." she had said it with very little confidence in what she was saying. Elliot couldn't help but let out a smile, it meant that the child was his. "No wait you are 4 weeks pregnant."

The smile faded from Elliot's face "What one is it?"

"Both sir, Olivia isn't having twins but she is having two babies."

Olivia just stared at the gynaecologist, confused at what she had just been told. "How… How can I be 6 weeks pregnant and 4 weeks pregnant, is it even possible." Olivia was unable to comprehend that she was having twins (sort of).

"It is called superfetation. It is when the implantation of the embryo to the wall of the uterus is delayed so the pregnancy hormones don't shut down the ovulation period and egg is released before the implantation of the embryo. It is fertilized later and implants onto the wall of the uterus along with the other embryo. They aren't by the definition twins as they weren't conceived on the same date." explained the gynaecologist. Olivia just went into a trance, flashing back to the basement.

"Olivia you ok? Can you hear me?" snapping out of the trance, "Easy… Easy."

"I'm sorry." with whisper, fear in her voice.

"Take your time… feel your feet on the ground… breathe."

"Ok."

"Alright," turning back to face the gynaecologist again Elliot was inquisitive, "Doc what about the complications of this."

"There usually are no complications until after birth, but they are usually with the second child as they will share the same birth date. When one comes out the other does to, my only concern is Ms Benson's stress level which may cause the first child to be born prematurely. This is usually not a problem but with the other unborn child already has the due date that is 2 weeks premature it could cause serious problems with being born premature. The final thing since the first child was conceived before Ms Benson had an internal haemorrhage a couple of weeks back I am concerned at what the lack of oxygen has had on the health of the chid." Once she had finished she left the room so they could talk more privately.

He thanked the doctor and turned around to Olivia, a concerned look on his face "Liv. Liv, you ok?" She looked as white as a sheet; the blood had drained from her face.

She looked up at him, "You can't be the father of both."

"I know sweetie, but it also means that I am going to be a father."

"Elliot, I don't know if I can do this."

"Liv, what do you mean?"

"Be a mum to my rapist's child." she began, breaking down into tears. Elliot lent into comfort her, taking her into his embrace.

"It's ok he can't hurt you any more, do want to talk about it?" Olivia shook her head saying no, she didn't want him to know the detail so she had just told him want she wanted him to know. What she felt that he should be allowed to know.

**Will Olivia be able to cope with this news and what will happen within the next couple of months? Stay tuned to find out. If you still don't get who the father is one is Elliot and the younger unborn child is Harris' because she was raped 4 weeks ago that is when the child was conceived. I was going to get her to do a paternity test but the CVS I found would be too intrusive for a rape victim, go read what they do to get the babies DNA and the other method I thought was too dangerous for the first child as it had already a slim chance of making it doing the test would further increase the risk of a miss carriage.**

**For those who asked yes she was raped on the 15th April 2008****, (15th April 2008 was when undercover was first aired that is why it is this date)**, from this chapter it is evident that Olivia and Elliot were already in a relationship, (this is the unborn child that they discovered in chapter 1. No she couldn't take the morning after pill as she was already pregnant and because of the complications it could cause a miss carriage and they knew that the child wasn't from the rape as it was already 2 weeks old, they thought there was no need as well because pregnancy hormones are supposed to stop ovulation. I thought that this will allow her to deal with what her mother went through and allow her to understand what she did and why she did what she did. I am sorry if I confused you at the start of the story but it allowed it to go either way cause I had wanted it to be Harris' when I started writing but then I changed my mind half way through the chapter and then I had changed my mind again in the second chapter so I left it open for decision later and then I found out about superfetation and thought it will explain Olivia's actions and why the pill was not taken and how she is still going to have Harris' baby. Please vote on gender and names of each child:

**Harris' – Boy/Girl**

******Elliot's – Boy/Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: _**  
**_Help Is Provided For Those Who Ask For It_**

**I was watching Harry Potter when I came up with the chapter title. For the guest who said that it isn't innovative I have you know that there has only been 10 recorded cases of superfetation so yes it is an original twist with having one child be Elliot's while the other child is Harris'. **

**Dr. Demetri Chesnokov  
Manhattan, New York  
15****th**** May 2008  
4:00pm**

"If I hadn't have let my guard down then, then I wouldn't have been in that situation."

"He wouldn't have raped you." in a thick Russian accent.

"Yes, what are you suggesting." getting a bit defensive.

"I'm not suggesting anything."

"We went there today."

"The hospital? How did it go?"

"Not too great."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, No not in the way you think. They are doing fine considering. It's just… uhh… I have started reliving it… and umm… it's Elliot's child. Well one of them is."

"In our next session we can talk about that some more if you like?"

"I'm just ready to get back to work."

"I'm sorry Olivia you know that it isn't possible, you are on mandatory leave for two months until you recover."

* * *

**APARTMENT OF OLIVIA BENSON  
203 West 89th and Amsterdam  
20****th**** May 2008  
1:30pm**

Ever since they found out that Olivia was pregnant Elliot had been going to make sure she was ok on his lunch breaks. She had a bad case of morning sickness in recent days, so when got to her apartment, he always found her either in the bathroom or on the sofa with a basin on the floor. When he reached the door of the apartment he could hear sobs form within the apartment, he quickly opened the door to find that there was crying echoing out of the bathroom. Elliot rushed over to find her in a foetal position on the bathroom floor, he took her wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to her feet. They walked into the bedroom with Elliot still holding her in his arms.

"Liv, it's ok… it's ok" repeating as he swayed her back and forth for comfort.

The sobbing subdued and he placed onto the sofa while he went into the kitchen. Elliot took down a glass from the cupboard and poured Olivia a glass of flat coke. He walked over to her and handed her the glass, she took a sip and then placed on the coffee table in front of her. Elliot sat down on the sofa and Olivia moved closer and snuggled into him resting her head on his chest.

"Elliot, I don't know if I can do this?"

"Liv, you are the strongest person I know; you will be the best parent for this child." as he whipped away the tear that was falling down her cheek.

She lifted her head of his chest and looked at him, "El," she said softly, "I am afraid that I am going to turn out like my mother."

"There is no way that that will happen."

"But it is in my blood," lowering her head again resting it on his chest, she let a couple of tears run down her cheek. Exhausted from all the quite sobbing Olivia nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
Manhattan, New York  
21****st**** June 2008  
8:00am**

"Welcome back Liv." echoed the well-known voices of her squad across the room.

"It's good to be back."

They all clapped as she went to her seat. Then Elliot came up to her and she jumped when he stated talking, "it's good to have you back." realising that he scared her he apologised. Then she got up and went into Cragen's office.

She closed the door tight and he looked from his paperwork. "What's up?"

"I thought you should… know that I'm… umm pregnant."

"Yeah, I know"

"Did Elliot tell you?"

"No, but I always thought that was where he was taking off to every so often. I also know that you were pregnant before the rape Liv."

"How?"

"Your doctor told me, when you were in the hospital. He had come and said how there could be complications after birth for the child, if it survived."

"I also found out that… I'm having… superfetation twins." she broke down crying and the captain got up and tried to comfort her.

With a slight laugh in his voice, "Liv, I don't know what that is?"

She looked up at him, "It means… umm that only one of them is Elliot's… I found out that it would have been impossible that the second child… was Elliot's as I was undercover 5 days previous… so it has to be Harris'… I'm afraid that… if he finds out… he will sue for custody."

* * *

**APARTMENT OF OLIVIA BENSON  
203 West 89th and Amsterdam  
4****th**** July 2008  
1:30am**

Olivia woke up in cold sweats from one of her recurring nightmares, she immediately grabbed for her gun and looked all over her room for danger but there was nothing there. She got out of the bed waking up Elliot who lay beside her she had finally thought she was getting rid of the nightmares. "I'm sorry if I woke."

"It's alright Liv. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No El… but I do want you to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"That you won't be in court be I testify. I don't need that in your head when they are bo…" she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and fell straight to her knees. All the contents of her stomach had emptied out onto the floor, which wasn't that much because she hadn't been eating much lately as she had lost her appetite.

Elliot followed her into the bathroom and knelt down on his honkers. Tied her hair back out of her face, "You ok Liv?"

"I'm fine." getting to her feet, she went over to the sink and filled it with ice cold water. Elliot had left the bathroom and came back with a glass of water in his hands.

"Here you go?" she opened the bathroom cabinet, ransacking it looking for paracedimol tablets. She rinsed her mouth before putting the tablet into her mouth and washing it down. He got the bottle of bleach from under the sink with one of his old shirts he started to clean up, "Go back to bed Liv."

"El, Leave it I'll get it."

"Liv, it's fine I'll have done in two seconds flat… there." He placed the bleach back under the sink and put the shirt into the bin. They both walked back into the bedroom he then wrapped his arms around her waist as they got back into the bed.

**Dr. Demetri Chesnokov  
Manhattan, New York  
4****th**** July 2008  
4:00pm**

"I fell back asleep, hoping to recapture the dream but, it was gone."

"But the dreams you do remember you're keeping in your journal."

"Yes - especially the one recurring dream…"

"Ok… I think that's a… a good place to stop."

"Oh already." She began to rise to her feet. "Our sessions seem to go so fast now."

"Time is speeding up Olivia… unless we slow it down."

* * *

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
Manhattan, New York  
19****th**** September 2008  
6:55pm**

Olivia had just wrapped up another case as she left the interrogation when Casey walked up to her. "Liv, you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"That's good; I'll need to see you in my office tomorrow. Is that ok."

"Yeah, Casey I'll see you there."

She then went and sat down at her desk. Elliot had walked up behind her and started to message her stressed shoulders. She flinched before she relaxed her shoulders allowing Elliot to relieve the stress. "So how is favourite girl doing today?"

"She's doing fine." Olivia said speaking of herself in third person.

He lent down and kissed her on the forehead "One minute wait there." Holding up his hand indicting her to stay there then turned around and popped his head around Cragen's door. "Cap, I'm going to take Liv home so she can get a good night's sleep before the trial tomorrow."

"Ok, good night Elliot."

He walked back over to Olivia's desk and lifted her out of her seat to her feet, with a slight giggle in her voice, "Where are we goin' Elliot."

"Cap says we can go home." He began to kiss her on her hand before realising where he was and stopped.

**COURTHOUSE  
New York  
20****th**** September 2008  
9:00am**

Elliot opened the door to Casey's office. "Liv, I've been wait…" her voice trailed off when she noticed it wasn't Olivia but Elliot who had entered her office. "Have you seen Liv, she was supposed to be here at 8 so I could go through one final prep before the trail."

"No, she wasn't at home when I got up. I just assumed she came straight here. I'll get Munch and Fin swing by her place and see if she is ok. I'm sure she just forgot something and she went back to get it." trying to convince himself really more than Casey

"By God, I hope your right Elliot."

He stepped outside for a moment and called Munch.

"Munch!" echoed down the phone.

"It's Elliot, something's terribly wrong, Casey says that she was supposed to be her at 8 she is over an hour late. It's not like her; she isn't answering her cell either. I was wondering if you could swing by her place and see if she's there. I'll call ya if she shows up."

"I'm on it. Don't worry El she is going to be fine." detecting the hint of worry in Elliot's tone before the line went dead Munch had ended the call.

Turning his attention back to Casey "Munch is going to her apartment to see if she is there and will bring her here. They should be here in a half hour or so depending on traffic this morning."

Casey started mumbling to herself, "Court doesn't start to 10 sooo…that gives us… enough time to run through everything very briefly."

"Hmm." thinking she was talking to him, he was busy trying to get Olivia to answer her damn phone.

"Oh… nothing." as she realised she just said everything she was thinking out loud.

**APARTMENT OF OLIVIA BENSON  
203 West 89th and Amsterdam  
20****th**** September 2008  
9:10am**

Munch had just arrived at Olivia's apartment. He was about to knock on the door when he noticed it was ajar. Cautiously as he entered not knowing what was around the corner, "Liv, are you in here…Liv!"

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was going to be the end of the previous chapter but it was too long so I split it, sort off. This chapter is basically showing Liv recovering from the trauma and the support she has from her colleagues and the lead into the next chapter. I will post chapter 8 later today or tomorrow. Please review if you want me to carry on. If i don't get five reviews the next chapter won't be posted until i do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: _**  
**_The Disappearing Act_**

**I loved writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it to.**

**COURTHOUSE  
New York  
20th September 2008  
10:00am**

_The Courtroom_

"Your honour, the people would like to request a three day contingence."

"OBJECTION! The people are clearly using this tactic to delay the trial because they have no proof that crime was committed."

"I intend to agree with Aldwin on this Casey… on what ground for the contingence." The honourable judge Holton said.

"May I approach the bench your honour." The judge then agreed and both councillors approached the bench. "In private, it is a delicate situation your honour."

"My chambers now Ms Novak." Then the gravel came down hard to indicate that court was adjourned until she returned.

_The Judge's Chambers_

"What do you mean Ms Novak?"

"I mean this she just disappeared. The cameras of her apartment building show her going up at 7:30 pm but never coming back down."

"You know that I can't grant a contingence without definitive proof that the defendant himself ordered the abduction."

"I know but she's five months pregnant your honour, she may need urgent medical care and the whole precinct is pre-occupied with her disappearance that they do not have any time they fear that they don't find her in 24 hours they may be too late to save either the unborn child or Olivia herself. No one in the precinct is available to go on the stand at any trial today."

"Damn it Casey, why didn't you open with that." They finally re-entered the courtroom.

_The Courtroom_

"After discussing the circumstances behind the peoples request for contingence is hear by granted. This court is adjourned until the 23rd we will see how where to head from there." She then banged the gravel indicating that court was adjourned.

**Location: UNKOWN  
Date: UKNOWN  
Time: UKNOWN**

When Olivia woke up she found herself in a basement. She was lying on a bed with her hands tied to the metal bed post at her head. It was dark, she could barely see a thing there was a small window near the ceiling of the basement that was covered over with plastic bin liner so there was a tiny bit of light seeping through. As she was looking around her for anything to untie herself with, she heard foot steps on the stairs. The kidnapper unlocked the door to the basement and walked in, he stood in the dark corner just watching as she squirmed on the bed in fear.

With fear in her voice, "What… What do you want?" There was just silence, along empty silence. "I'll do anything." she whimpered out.

Intrigued by what she had just offered, a deep voice floated through the air, "Anything! Hmm… we will see about that won't we?" Then a snigger floated across the room, which disturbed Olivia. Then the shadow moved getting ever so closer to her. She started franticly trying to untie her bounds; she was scared of what was to come next. "There is no need for a struggle, now is there." The deep voice lingered in the air.

He went over at lightly slapped Olivia across her face in a jokingly way and placed duct tape over her mouth before he left the room locking the door behind him on the way out. Olivia relieved that he had left tried to get some rest knowing that he will be back she would need all the strength she had.

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
Manhattan, New York  
20th September 2008  
11:00am**

Casey had just walked into the precinct. "Elliot have you got any leads yet?"

He replied gloomily, "No."

"I think I might have one." handing him a note with an address written on it.

"What's this?" looking at it eyes wide, confused at how this could possibly lead us to Olivia.

"Liv gave me this address a couple of weeks ago, asked me if I could pick her up there."

Already half way out the door, "Tell cap that I'm running down a lead that I'll call if I find anything."

**32-98 W 92nd St****  
Manhattan, New York  
20th September 2008  
11:10am**

He stepped out of the car and went up to the door of the brownstone. He knocked on the door, "NYPD!" he yelled. Then there were clicks and unlocking of tumblers could be herd before the door was opened revealing a Russian man behind the door. He barged his way in through the door sending the men on the other side flying across the hall landing on his back, "Where is she?" screaming at the top of his lungs grabbing the gentleman's collar.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you know what I'm talking about. The cop that's missing."

"Oh… her, yes I know her she is one of my clients."

"What do you mean one of 'your clients'."

"I'm a therapist she has been seeing me for the past five months, but beyond that I can't disclose any other information to you, doctor patient confidentiality."

Elliot knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of the therapist left and headed back to the precinct to talk Casey into getting a warrant for her session notes, but he already knew what they had been talking about.

**Location: UNKOWN  
Date: UKNOWN  
Time: UKNOWN**

Olivia woke up again when she heard bagging on the door upstairs, she tried to scream for help but couldn't with the duct tape across her mouth all she was able to let out was a moan which wasn't that loud. She could hear a struggle above her, she used this to her advantage she used the noise to hide the noise she was making on the ironed framed bed. She was afraid if her captor heard she was trying to escape that she would be done for. She tried to untie her hands from the bed but the rope just dug into her skin even more as she tried to pull. The noise above her stopped and she herd heavy footsteps coming down the wooden stairs and the door swung open the light from the other side of the door flooding the room blinding her for a moment. The shadow walked over toward the head of the bed and untied her hands scared out of her mind she tried to run, which usually isn't a good idea when you are five months pregnant. She had made it to the door before he caught up to her and pulled her back into the room and shoved her against the wall. He took the rope that was still in his hands and tied her hands behind her back. Then he grabbed a sack that was lying on a step on the other side of the door and placed it over her head.

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT  
Manhattan, New York  
20th September 2008  
12:00pm**

Elliot was physically and mentally exhausted getting very little food into his body he hadn't eaten since 7:00 that morning and had no coffee either at all that morning. He was too concerned about Olivia to eat.

Munch had come up behind him, "Man, you need to eat something if you don't Liv's gonna bust your ass when she gets back." Handing him the box of doughnuts that was sitting on his desk.

He went to lift one out when the phone rang; he immediately picked it up hoping that it was Olivia. "Stabler…" was pronounced through the phone in a cool and came voice.

"Hello Detective Stabler, how has your morning been?"

He motioned to Munch to get a trace on the phone; he was going on a gut feeling that something wasn't quite right with this guy. "I'm not in the mood to play games today, what do you want?"

"Ok don't need to be so snappy, release Lowell Harris, with all charges against him dropped within the next 12 hours and your precious Olivia will not be harmed. Every hour that goes by after the deadline and Harris isn't out I will put a knife in her." Elliot was speechless, his Olivia had been taken right from under his nose and he couldn't do anything about it.

The adrenaline was pumping through his veins; he was trying so hard not lose his temper "Can I talk to her? I need to make sure that she's ok." He could hear shuffling coming through the phone and then a light rip followed by a quite scream.

"El, is that you?"

"Liv, can you tell me where you are?"

"I was in some kind of basement of a house. Then he blindfolded me and took me somewhere else it looks like ahh…"

"Liv, Liv!"

"I'm sorry but Liv can't come to the phone right now she's a little busy." Then the line went dead.

Elliot turned to Munch, "You get it?"

"No, he wasn't on the line long enough to get a trace."

**20th September 2008  
1:00pm**

Elliot had been sitting at his desk rewinding and playing the same clip over and over again on his computer, he must have watched it a million times hoping that it would somehow turn into a lead to help him find his partner. So far it was no such luck.

Munch had come back in and had been sitting watching Elliot drive himself to torment for the past fifteen minutes before he decided it was time to step in, "Elliot man, there is no need to keep watching that tape you're not gonna get anything off of it, that you don't already know."

The computer then beeped indicating to Elliot that he had received mail; he immediately returned his attention back to his computer opening a link that TARU had just sent him. It was of a licence plate of a white van from a street camera on the opposite side of the road from Olivia's apartment. He had spotted it running through the other tapes on his desk but could only pull up a partial; it wasn't enough to run through the database so he had the street camera tapes sent over. He had searched the tapes looking for the white van he had found in the other tape. It had sat in the street in front of her apartment for about ten minutes before it drove off again no one getting in or out. He ran the licence plate through the database and it came back as stolen. The owner was a Mr Miroshnichenkp.

Munch was now looking over Elliot's shoulder at the computer before he spoke, "Come on Elliot let's see where this leads to." They got up and left the squad room to talk to Mr Miroshnichenkp.

**Location: UNKOWN  
Date: UKNOWN  
Time: UKNOWN**

Olivia was tied to a metal bar that was attached to a wall on the far side of the room. It wasn't like the room in the basement; it was much brighter she could see the door on the other side of the room.

She heard the tumblers in the door unlocking which startled her at first, the door swung open and she could see a face she recognised. The blood drained from her face and she felt sick again. The man walked over to her with a tray of food in his hands; with his thick Russian accent he spoke, "You need to eat something?" He placed the tray down beside her and untied here hands and said "Don't do anything stupid pointing a knife at her." Then he left the room.

_Olivia's thoughts_

_No it can't be, but there is no other explanation for it. He looks like him, talks like him, hell he even smell like him. No it can't be Dr Chesnokov._

She was then disturbed from her thoughts by the shouting coming from the other side of the door. "Я сделал все, что вы просили, я хочу свои деньги сейчас, и тогда вы можете иметь ее!"

"Заткнись, вы получите свои деньги, когда Харрис, а потом утилизировать ее."

"что не было частью плана."

"я не забочусь"

_(Translation_

_"I have done what you have asked, I want my money now and then you can have her."_

_"Shut up, you will get your money when Harris is out, and then dispose of her."_

_"That wasn't part of the plan."_

_"I don't care.")_

**I' m sorry about all the Russian names & language that is with in this chapter. ****Sorry if the Russian is in accurate, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: _**  
**_The Escape_**

**Sorry that it took me this long to update have been really busy with exams lately, hope you enjoy though don't forget to review. Thanks for all the reviews that i have been getting. I have gotten 50 on this story so far.**

**90 Chauncey St  
Brooklyn, New York**  
**20th September 2008**  
**2:00pm**

Elliot allowed Munch to drive this one time, but only because he had grabbed the keys before him. Elliot had his seatbelt off before the car even stopped and the door swung open before Munch had turned the ignition off. He was up to the door like a flash pounding on the door that would wake the whole neighbourhood _(if it was the middle of the night)_. He roared "NYPD!" through the door. He heard shuffling of feet on the other side of the door and then the unlatching of a chain.

A middle aged gentleman stood in the door way, "What has my idiot brother done now?" with a barely audible Russian accent. If you didn't know that he was Russian you wouldn't have been able to say whether he was or not.

"We are here because you reported your van stolen."

"Oh… what can I do for you?"

"We just need to ask you a few questions?" interrupted Munch before Elliot could speak.

The gentleman let them enter and closed the door behind them, before leading them on into the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the man offered.

In unison Elliot and Munch both gratified the offer, "I'm fine but thanks."

"Would there have been anybody who would have borrowed you van before asking you?" questioned Munch.

Mr Miroshnichenkp thought for a moment before replying, "My idiot brother, but I haven't seen him in five months." _(Coincidence I think not)_.

Leaning forward Elliot asked, "Do you know where we might find him?"

"Umm…" pausing, taking a moment to think before replying, "He inherited an abandoned warehouse that our grandfather use to own it's about an hour's drive north of the city. 111 Halley Dr, Pomona, New York"

With that the detectives rose to their feet and let themselves out and headed for 111 Halley Dr, Pomona, New York.

**Location: UNKOWN  
Date: UKNOWN  
Time: UKNOWN**

Olivia heard someone leaving as the car engine revved, before speeding away leaving a faint noise behind. She was still eating the tray of food that was given to her, when Dr Chesnokov opened the door and entered the room. Olivia saw her chance. He crouched down to pick up the tray when she kicked him where it hurts (privates) with a full swing. She then rose to her feet before he was able to comprehend what was going on, she picked up the tray and swung it as hard as she could across the back of his head knocking him unconscious for a few seconds. She ran as fast as she could out the door _(DON'T forget she is five months pregnant) _and down the metal stairs with a heavy metallic bang on every step as her foot made contact with it.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and that they were in an empty warehouse she quickly ran to the iron metal doors and slid them open, she quickly looked behind her to see that the Dr was half way down the stairs before running out into the open. She was finally outside but it wasn't the city, she was in the middle of nowhere, and she didn't know which way was home. She was surrounded by thick woodland with only one road coming in or out. She knew that Dr Chesnokov wasn't alone in it and that he would be trying to get contact with the authority above him. Phoning associates to help him look for her so it was a good idea to stay away from the road, for now anyway, so she ran into the woodland hoping the trees would hide her from her captor.

**111 Halley Dr  
Pomona, New York  
September 2008  
4:00pm**

Elliot was driving the car along the narrow road with Munch in the passenger seat beside him. He pulled up to the abandoned warehouse that was quite abandoned. Someone was yelling into the woodland, "I'll find you, you bitch." Elliot knowing that the man wasn't going to talk to them of his own volition unclipped the button keeping the gun in his holster with his thump. He settled his hand on the weapon ready to draw it when needed. He had the door opened before he had even turned the ignition off and had jumped out.

He called "NYPD!" showing the badge in his hand that he had been on his belt the second before. The man turned and bolted for it but there was nowhere to go there wasn't enough time to squeeze past the branches into the forest. Munch jumped out of the car and gave chase. Elliot was hot on the perp's heels gun drawn shouting, "Stop! Police1" giving him a fair warning that he was chasing him. Elliot tackled him to the ground, placed his gun back in its holster and whipped out his cuffs, cuffing the perp's hands behind his back.

Munch had caught up to them and held out his hand to help Elliot to his feet. Then the both bent over and grabbed an arm each lifting the perp to his feet. Elliot turned him around so he was facing him and he looked at his face recognition flooding his thoughts, he knew this man and then it dawned on him it was the man that he had seen earlier today. The one who owned the brownstone, the address that Casey had given him earlier, where se said Olivia had asked her to pick her up a couple of weeks ago at, Olivia's therapist.

"Where is she?" he growled at him.

"I don't know." He smirked knowing that it was the truth.

"What do you mean, you 'don't know'."

"I mean that she is not here and I don't know where she is now." He stated with a smug smile on his face.

Elliot was about to lay into him when Munch stepped in, "It's not worth it, he doesn't know. Most likely because she…" saying the next bit louder so the therapist could hear, "… a five months pregnant woman eluded him." Causing Dr Cheskonov's face to blush red with embarrassment. Elliot then placed him in the back seat of the car.

Meanwhile Munch phoned Cragen.

"Cragen." boomed out of the phone almost deafening Munch, he had forgotten to turn off the loud speaker from the last time he used. He quickly removed the device from his ear fiddling around with it until he finally got the loud speaker turned off and then placed it back to his ear.

"Cap, Liv's not here but she was." his voice picking up on the last part. "She escaped captain." He answered the silence, knowing what was going through the captain's mind.

"I'll send a few extra bodies to help with the search." Then the line went dead.

**Location: UNKOWN  
Date: UKNOWN  
Time: UKNOWN**

She was deep in the forest, even more lost than she was before but now she was tired and hungry. She wandered in the trees for what felt like hours, she spotted a cabin not too far ahead and headed straight for it. Her body was tired and wanted to lie down, her backed ached having walked for so long and her feet started to swell. Her body felt like collapsing under its own weight. It was a cold autumn evening, and it was about to get even colder with daylight fading into dusk.

She reached the cabin before darkness fell upon the forest. She tried the door and to her surprise it was open, she looked around fining very little there. There were two rooms in the cabin a main room which contained a table and chair, cabinets full of cobwebs and spiders and an old wood burning stove along with a soft plush chair in front of a make shift fireplace made from small stones cemented together with what looked like some kind of organic cement. The other room was much small, there was a single rusted ironed framed bed with a tin mattress lying on the top that if you were to hit it with a piece of wood you would see all the dust being puffed out of it, into the air before settling on the ground. To the left of the door was a small set of handcrafted chest of drawers. Olivia went over opening the top drawer to find that there were some hand-knitted, wool blankets. The colour was sort of faded but it had been a baby blue. She set on the bed and went to see if she could find anything else she could use to keep her warm for the night. She decided after a short period of time it would be better for to rest so went and lay on the bed and wrapped the blankets around herself. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: _**  
**_The Search_**

**I'm sorry it took so long don't like updating until I get the first 100 words or so of the next chapter written. Got a bit of writers block when it came to chapter 11 that and the fact I need to pass my GCSE's. Half way there, another 8 to go, 'YEAH!' by the way that was supposed to sound sarcastic kind of failed in written format.**

**111 Halley Dr  
Pomona, New York  
20****th**** September 2008  
9:00pm**

They had been searching for the past five hours and nothing there was either no trace found of Olivia of they picked up a trial, were able to follow it for about five minutes before losing it again. Elliot began to become more worried as it got darker and darker; it was becoming hard to see the forest floor in front of him. Every so often there was a flicker of light as someone flicked on their torch.

"Liv"

"Liv"

"Liv"

There were so many voices with in the cluster; Elliot's being one of the loudest. Most people had started to head back to the warehouse as they had been searching for hours. They themselves were tired and hungry. Eventually Elliot gave in to his need for sleep and rest and reluctantly headed back to the warehouse were the captain was waiting.

Elliot emerged from the trees as he did, immediately was questioned, "Anything?"

"No, nothing captain." said Elliot sorrowful voice.

"Ok then," gathering everyone's attention, "It's getting late and I don't want any injuries, so we will finish up for the night and resume the search at first light." saying it loud enough so everyone could hear.

Some of the officers had pitched tents while others began to pitch tents, before eating and settling down for the night. Elliot was unable to fall asleep quite as easily as the officers around him but eventually sleep captured him.

**Location: UNKOWN  
Date: UKNOWN  
Time: UKNOWN**

Olivia woke scared half to death and freezing under the woollen blanket. She was thirst and hungry, her body physically tired, she was trying so hard to keep an open mind that Elliot would find her soon. She got up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders in an attempt to keep herself warm. She went into the main room of the cabin, going through every drawer she could see, tossing everything on to the floor in the process. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew what it was when she'd found it.

Eventually after what felt like hours, which it probably wasn't she gave up and sat down on the chair at the table, she was tired and hungry, she need to get something into her body soon. She couldn't sit there and do nothing but she knew it would be better for her to stay in the cabin than to go outside, trying to find her way to a road or something for someone to find her. _(Survival: Rule of 3 – 3 minutes without air, 3 hours without shelter, 3 days without water and 3 weeks without food. This is why are instinct is to find shelter, water and then food. Usually applies, not always.)_ She sat there helplessly thinking about Elliot, hoping that he would find her in time.

**Cheesecote Mountain Town Park**  
**Pomona, New York  
21****st**** September 2008  
6:30am**

Elliot had gotten up a couple of hours before everybody else as he couldn't sleep much not while his partner, who was carrying his child was still missing. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the car before leaving to start his search again.

"Liv," he yelled into the unknown, whispering to himself, "Where are you?"

He continued to walk into the depths of the forest yelling and shouting, calling out to Olivia. Occasionally taking a sip of water, he was trying to refrain from depleting the water any more than he had to as he knew that when he found Olivia she was going to need it more than him.

He heard crackling of his radio, "Elliot, where are you?"

"A couple of miles east from the warehouse." Looking around to see any distinguishing landmarks to point out. "Wait!" spotting the cabin ahead. "I think I may have just found something, there is a wooden cabin… there isn't a very distinguished path though."

"Elliot… be careful."

"Will do cap." Placing the radio back onto his belt. He slowly started making his way over to the cabin shouting "Liv, you there?"

**Location: UNKOWN  
Date: UKNOWN  
Time: UKNOWN**

Olivia began to stir at the yelling, she must have fallen asleep because of the exhaustion and the lack of nutrients that she was getting.

"Liv" she could hear a voice yelling through the trees.

"You in there." The voice was getting closer and then she heard the door slowly open. She tried to get up and move to the other room but her body made it physically impossible. She was scared at what was going to happen next, she was still trying to get out of the chair but every time she put pressure on her legs the collapsed under her. A head popped around the door, one with brown scruffy hair and deep blue eyes, she was no longer trying to get to her feet she just sat there. The man ran in and took Olivia into his embrace.

"El… how… how did you find me?"

"Shhh… let's not talk about that, here" handing her one of the bottle of waters, "drink this."

She began gulping it down quenching her thirst, he placed his hand on top of the bottle and pushing it back down. "Not so fast, Liv." She then slowed down and placed the bottle on the table half empty.

He heard the radio static, "Elliot… Elliot you there," making Olivia pull away from him.

He removed the radio from his belt, "Yeah cap, I've found her…" he looked at Olivia and then went into the other room, "She's fine but I'm gonna need some help getting her out of here."

"What's wrong?" the voice soft over the radio.

"She can't stand on her own feet; she is physically too exhausted to walk out of here by herself." Elliot said trying to remain calm and keep his temper in cheek.

"Where exactly are you?"

"There is a cabin about five miles or so to the east of the warehouse, I seen a small overgrown dirt road leading up to it."

"I'll send officers that way to help, I'll get Fin to find the road and get EMS to meet you at the end of the road."

Then the radio went dead.

A couple of hours had past and all that was done was crying mostly by Olivia but Elliot shed a tear or two at some point as well. Elliot had walked Olivia over to the bed just before she fell asleep again.

The door began to open slightly startling Elliot he immediately drew his gun ready to fire it. "Don't shoot, don't shoot! Captain sent us to help." said the voice from the man entering the room he showed his badge before coming any further into the cabin.

"She's over here." pointing towards the bedroom. "Liv, wake up it's time to go," he said lightly shaking her awake. Elliot helped her sit up, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

The officer quickly went to her side and offered a hand to her feet. He wrapped her arm around his neck while Elliot wrapped her other arm around his neck. She turned slightly to face the officer and asked, "What's your name?" in the politest way possible.

"Officer Jefferies," he replied as he and Elliot carried her out of the cabin. They took their time waling at Olivia's pace taking regular breaks to drink water. Eventually after about two hours or so they got to the end of the dirt road. Paramedics rushed over to help support Olivia, Elliot and officer Jefferies gladly allowed them to help. They walked her over to the gurney and helped Olivia up onto it. They pushed her into the back of the ambulance where they inserted a drip to give her fluids.

**Hope you enjoyed it please review. I've been working on a new story but i haven't published any of it yet should be up before the end of June so look out for it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: _**  
**_Flashbacks & Moving Forward_**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, you have a couple of decisions at the end of this chapter to make.**

**Good Samaritan Hospital  
Lafayette Avenue, Suffern, New York**  
**21****st**** September 2008  
4:00pm**

Elliot rushed out of the hospital room after the doctor. "Doctor, is… are the babies gonna be ok?"

The doctor turned round to face Elliot with a sympathetic look on his face, "I'm afraid it's too early to tell at this stage. I will be able to give a more accurate diagnosis once Miss Benson comes round." The doctor then left Elliott alone with his thoughts.

'This can't be happening again,' Elliot thought to himself. He looked once again into the room and saw an unconscious Olivia lying on the bed with an IV drip coming out of her arm. He watched as he could see the pain across her face, the rage beginning to build up inside of him as he couldn't relieve her of her pain. He pushed the door open quietly and went to sit in the seat next to the bed, he sat there and watched as Olivia's chest rose and fell once again. He couldn't help but wonder the pain she went through, when he was startled out of his thoughts by a knocking at the door. It slowly opened to reveal an exhausted Munch behind it.

He walked over to the other side of the bed never taking his eyes of Olivia, as he asked "How she doing?"

"They sedated her, she won't be awake for another couple of hour… umm… her body is covered in bruises, her wrists are slit and her right arm was broken… Munch I… I don't know how I'm going to tell her…" Elliot responded whipping the sleep from his eyes with his and then looked up at his friend, "that her unborn child…" immediately corrected himself, "our unborn child might not make it."

Munch tried to comfort his friend, "El, they are going to be just fine. El why don't you go get some coffee I'll wait here until you get back. You look like you need it." Elliot then stood up not arguing with Munch for once and headed for the door. Munch moved across and took the seat that Elliot had been sitting in.

Elliot then turned and faced his friend before leaving the room and asked "Would you like one?" Munch shook his head in response before Elliot closed the door as he left the room.

_FLASHBACK_

_Olivia felt trapped in her head; she wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. She wanted to scream out in pain but couldn't as the duct tape covered her mouth. She felt the repeated blows to her thighs, he had grabbed the metal bar and wrenched it of the bed and started to hit her with it she tried to defend the blows at first with her forearms but after about the third time he swung the pain was nearly unbearable she screamed out in pain as the finally swing landed on her arm shattering some of the bones within. The duct tape across her mouth muffling her scream, he then removed a knife from his belt and held it to her face she began to squirm again trying to get away from the man above her but he grabbed her hair pulling her closer to his face and started to trail the knife down the side of her face. She tried to get out of his grip but he just pulled her hair tighter shooting pain all over her scalp. She tried to scream once more._

**22****nd**** September 2008  
3:00am**

Olivia then woke up screaming to see Elliot sitting in the chair next to the bed she released her grip on the sheets. He immediately woke up when he heard the shriek and got up and stood over the bed pulling her tight to his chest. Tear ran down her checks as the fear began to leave her body as he embraced her, she let him hold her as she laid her head against his chest feeling herself being taken by the darkness once more. Elliot caressed her hair soothing her as he did so; he felt her body relax in his arms. He continued to hold her for a while before laying her head back down onto the pillow; he then whipped away the dried tears from her face before returning to his seat.

**22****nd**** September 2008  
9:00am**

Elliot had soon dozed off after he had comforted his partner, he was then startled from his slumber by the opening of the door she saw a redheaded woman pop her head around the corner peering into the room, "Is she awake?" Casey asked.

Elliot whipped his face with his hands as he shook his head at the lawyer and motioned for her to come in. "You didn't come here to talk to her though." stated Elliot as he pointed towards the file in her hand. She handed him the file that she had been holding, he quickly skimmed over the file looking at the photo in the corner of it. "He's a therapist?" he questioned, lifting his head towards Casey.

Casey nodded in response as she said, "Olivia has been seeing him since… well since she was raped."

"I… I didn't know that she wasn't coping." he said as he returned his gaze back to Olivia who seemed to be sleeping so peacefully on the hospital bed, (well as peacefully as you can on a hospital bed, I tend to find they are quite lumpy.)

"None of us did El." stated Casey as she moved towards him placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I guess not." he said as he reached towards the bed and grabbed Olivia's hand. He started to rub the back of hand and Olivia began to stir in the hospital bed, not wanting to wake her he stopped rubbing the back of her hand and then gestured Casey to tale his seat as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to go get some breakfast before she wakes up again."

Casey nodded towards Elliot in as she understood. "I'll wait here until you get back."

About 10 minutes later Casey could do nothing but sit and watch her friend in pain. She had been trying to gently waken her from the nightmare for the past couple of minute. She watched as she screamed out in pain and clenched the sheets on the bed, there was a more intense beating of the cardiac monitor as she clenched the sheets even tighter causing her nails to dig into her hands through the thin white sheet that was tossed over Olivia. Crimson red spots of blood started to appear on the top of the sheet where Olivia was tightly gripping the sheet refusing to let go as if she had to cling on to it for dear life. Continually gentle pushing Olivia still trying to get her to open her eyes without startling her. "Olivia" she whispered through the screams of her friend, "C'mon wake up for me Liv."

Olivia's eyes suddenly opened, and her breathing became erratic as she began to panic not seeing Elliot's face in the room. Then a soft calm voice spoke, "Liv, calm down its ok." Olivia's head turned to see that the voice belonged to Casey. Her breathing starting to slow down and her heart stopped racing and she began to relax slightly. Casey noticed the slight bit of blood on the white sheet, she went and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, reached out and grabbed one of Olivia's hands and pulled it towards her examining the small cuts on her hands. Olivia began to pull her hand away but Casey looked up and stared at her, Olivia stopped struggling and allowed the lawyer to help her. Casey then took a tissue and whipped the blood from Olivia's hands.

Casey pulled Olivia into her embrace as she whispered in her ear, "It's ok Liv, your safe now." Caressing her hair as she did so repeating "It's ok." over and over until Olivia calmed down. Olivia began to pull away, pushing Casey's shoulder as she tried but soon gave in and rested her head on her shoulder in exhaustion.

"Ca… Casey, I… I don't know… if I can do this." Olivia said into Casey's shoulder as she began to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Liv, we don't have to do this now. We will do it when you are ready," Casey pushed Olivia back to look into her eyes, "ok."

She then allowed Olivia's head to fall back down onto her shoulder as she rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

Elliot walked into the hospital room a half hour later, Olivia had fallen asleep again on Casey's shoulder, but Casey didn't want to disturb her sleeping friend allowed her to rest her head on her shoulder. Elliot walked over to the side of the bed knowing the Casey needed to get back to her office in Manhattan, gently lifted Olivia's head allowing Casey to remove her body from under Olivia's head. He then placed a hand on the back of her head before placing the other on her lower back and gently lowered her head back onto the pillow.

Elliot then followed Casey out of the room, "Did the Russian say who hired him?" questioned Elliot once he had closed the door to the room.

"No, but we are pretty sure that Harris got his brother to help him plan it."

"Will Harris get a new trial date?"

"I don't know, court is resumes tomorrow at nine. We will find out then if the trial will be postponed."

"Case, she's not going to be able to make it back to the city. Not in the state she's in."

"Elliot it's not up to me."

"I know Casey but her doctor won't allow her to travel further than 10km from the hospital. Not for about a fortnight, she is being confined to a bed for that period."

"I'll see what I can do, but Elliot… where are you going to stay once she is discharged?"

"They will be monitoring her for the next couple of days, but we will decide then where we will go from there."

Casey turned around and left for the city leaving Elliot standing there alone with his thoughts. Elliot just stood there for a couple of minute thinking about what Casey had just said. 'Where were they going to go when she was released? They were a good hour from Manhattan.' He was immediately snapped back into reality when an alarm went off and a nurse went rushing past him through the door behind him into the room.

He quickly followed as he seen Olivia wasn't in the bed any longer she was sprawled across the floor by her bed. He saw the nurse's call button clutched tightly in her hand. The nurse had rushed over to her side and began to help her back onto the bed. Olivia didn't protest as the pain shot through her body, as the nurse set her back down on the bed she asked, "What were you thinking Ms. Benson?"

"I need to go… I need to get out of here." she repeated to the nurse under her breath.

"I can't allow that Miss Benson. We have to keep here for observation."

"What for?" Olivia stated as she tried to control her horse voice, "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry but…" the nurse began turning her eyes over to Elliot who now was on the other side of the bed.

Elliot stepped in to finish her sentence, he looked sincerely at her as he told her, "Liv, they… they aren't concerned about your well-being." Olivia immediately placed her hand on her abdomen. "Yeah," he whispered seeing the concern in her eyes, "they unsure at this point they needed you to wake up before they could even think of… of even being sure that there is no damage." He lifted her hand off her abdomen and held it, "Liv, you hadn't eaten or drank anything in about two days; you fell unconscious when you arrived and they don't know."

Her eyes started to well up with tears as she looked down at her stomach, "El…" she began to choke out.

He pulled her close, pressing her head against his chest holding her in his embrace, "Shhh… it'll be ok Liv… they will be ok." He began to rub her back trying to soothe her, her body relaxed in his.

The nurse then began to leave then turned back around and said, "I'll send a doctor in to tell you more." Olivia nodded in understanding before the nurse left the room.

Five minutes later the nurse walked back in with a doctor following close behind her. The nurse was pushing a cart with a small screen sitting on the top shelf and other pieces of equipment that Olivia recognised as ultrasound equipment. Olivia started to squeeze Elliot's hand; he let her even though it shot pain up through his hand as she squeezed tighter. There focus was on the doctor who had moved over to check the clipboard at the end of the bed. "Right…" he began as he looked up towards Olivia, "I am Dr McCord. Can you tell me if you feel any pain?" Her grip started to release on Elliot's hand.

Olivia nodded, before the doctor moved towards her and began to press his hand against her lower abdomen to look for any sign of internal injuries. He turned back to face Olivia, "Alright, you don't seem to have any internal injuries, and I want to make sure that everything is ok with the pregnancy, if that's ok with you." Olivia nodded her head slightly with no protest. "Ok," as he grabbed a tube of gel, "this might feel a little cold for a minute." he had said with a smile before squeezing the gel on to her abdomen. As the cool gel made contact with her skin she moved slightly at the coldness.

As the doctor moved the probe around her stomach she could see a small child fill the screen. Smile began to cover her face as she herd the beat of a heart. The doctor then moved the probe across to the other side of her abdomen looking for the other unborn child. Nothing appeared on the screen and Olivia began to worry and began squeezing Elliot's hand that she still hadn't let go. Olivia closed her eyes tight scared for an answer to the question that filled her head, 'where is my other baby."

"Liv… Liv" whispered Elliot, "Look." He was pointing towards the small screen which was filled with the image of a small baby. Olivia opened her eyes slowly and looked in the direction he was pointing at and began to let tears of joy trickle down her cheek.

The doctor turned towards them, "Do you want to know what sex they are? I can tell you if you want."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, Elliot give a slight nod to Olivia indicating that it is her decision. Olivia turned her focus back to Dr. McCord and through her tears of joy and a smile plastered across her face she replied, "Please…" Dr. McCord nodded as he looked at the screen.

"The eldest, the one at 23 weeks is a… boy."

Olivia turned to face glowing smile on Elliot's face, "You are finally getting a boy." Elliot leaned in and hugged Olivia before turning their attention back to the other doctor.

The doctor then continued on, "And the one at 21 weeks is… also a boy. You're gonna have your hands full with this pair."

**COURTHOUSE  
New York  
****23rd **September 2008  
10:00am

"Your honour, Detective Benson has suffered a concussion and that combined with the fact that she is pregnant, her doctor is refusing to let her return to Manhattan in her condition for about two weeks." Casey argued.

Aldwin interrupted judge Holton before he could speak, "Your honour my client is entitled to a speedy trial. It has been five months since his arrest and the prosecution are just delaying for time as they know they don't have a case against my client."

Casey turned and faced the defence table, "This trial would have started three days ago if it wasn't for your client organising the kidnaping of Detective Benson."

"You have no evidence to support that."

"So your telling me that it was just a coincidence that the main witness in the defendant's trial is kidnapped and her kidnapper phones her partner and asks for his release for her safe return."

"Mr Macaque," the judge said to prevent him from saying anything else, "I am going to suspend court until further notice I cannot allow this trial to continue when there is insufficient evidence without Detective Benson's testimony and since it would be a risk to her health for her to travel back to Manhattan and against the advice of doctor I cannot force it." A bang of the gravel to indicate the end of court.

**Right those decisions:-  
1)Trial date - when will the trial resume  
2)Whether Olivia is premature or late  
3)Names of the two boys and whether both make it or not.  
Finally I will need a total of 70 reviews before I update again. So that means I need 10 reviews for this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: _**  
**_The Trial Part I_**

**Thanks for all the reviews i hope that this chapter is on you will enjoy. It is not one of the best chapters that i have ever written but have been exhausted celebrating my 16th birthday haven't been getting much sleep lately ether as time to sit and watch the Castle season finale and what do you know my brother had stopped the recording on the 40th minute i have been trying to find out whether the wedding actually happened or not . ahhhhhhh. On with the story my babbling has been going on for long enough, don't forget to R&R.**

**COURTHOUSE  
New York  
10****th**** October 2008  
9:00am**

Olivia walked into the courtroom and sat down on the right hand side of the gallery, behind where Casey was sitting. Elliot followed in closely behind her taking the seat beside her, he held her hand in his comforting her as the trial was about to begin once more. An officer escorted Lowell Harris to his seat at the defence table beside his lawyer. He turned and faced Olivia and an evil grin crossed his face before he sat down in his seat.

Elliot put his body between Olivia and Harris blocking her view of him, "It's ok Liv he can't hurt you again. I won't let it happen. I promise."

"All rise" boomed a voice of a man who was standing at the front of the courtroom. Elliot helped Olivia to her feet before the judge entered the courtroom. The judge went and sat down in his seat before banging his gravel.

"I see that Detective Benson is in the courtroom today." Said judge Holton as he acknowledged Olivia's presence. "Are you ready to begin Ms Novak."

"Yes your honour."

"Fine we will have opening statements." Then the judge turns towards the defence table, "Unless the defence cannot proceed."

"No your honour," came the man's husky voice, "there is no objection."

The judge then nodded at Casey to begin, so she rose from where she had been sitting and moved to the middle of the courtroom facing the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are here today because Mr Harris has committed a crime." Casey stated as she pointed towards Harris. "I am the prosecutor in this case, Mr Harris has been accused of such a heinous crime and I ask you as a citizen of New York it is your civic duty to convict this man of his crimes."

Casey moved towards the jury stand, "The defence will argue that the NYPD has a targeted Mr Harris, but don't be fooled by their lies. Detective Benson went undercover to Sealview Woman's Correctional Facility in search of a rapist. You will hear evidence how the defendant Lowell Harris," pointing towards Harris as she speaks, "has was last seen escorting Detective Benson down to that basement, you will hear from the doctor that treated Detective Benson the extent of her injuries that she had been inflicted on her during this undercover operation. You will also hear how these events unfolded by Detective Benson. Thank-you."

**17****th**** October 2008  
3:00pm**

Olivia sat there as she felt a pain travel through her abdomen; she hid the pain of anguish in her eyes as Casey watched her closely.

"Olivia… Olivia are you ok?"

Refocusing her thoughts back to reality, "Yeah, sorry"

"You were telling the jury what happened when you and the defendant went down to the basement." Motioning her hand towards her right hand side where the jury were sitting.

"Sorry, I… umm… he led me into a room… I saw a mattress on the floor… I tried to fight back but he… umm overpowered me because I was umm handcuffed…"

"Tell the jury what happened next."

"He threw me down on to the mattress… took the cuffs off. I punched him… and then I ran but there was nowhere to run…he caught up to me and punched me…" Olivia remembered the beating she gulped trying to keep her lunch down, as well as the pain that she felt, the scream that was escaping from her lips trying to hold it back, "…until I threw up and then hit me with the impact baton."

"And then…"

"I passed out when he hit me over the head… when I came to I was naked lying on the mattress… and umm my hands were cuffed to the metal bars… and that's when he… umm got on top of me"

"Could you describe that for the jury?"

Olivia looking lost in her thoughts as she tried to hide the pain from her face, the judge questioned. "Detective Benson… Detective Benson!" She then snapped back into reality. "Do you need a break?"

"No… your honour, I'm fine." turning to face the judge as she stated what was really a lie with the lightheaded fuzziness. "Sorry…" turning her attention back to Casey, "What was… the question again?"

"I asked you to describe to the jury what he did after you had passed out."

Olivia looked way more fragile than she ever had before. "He… He forced himself inside of me…" she crossed her legs tightly and insecurely. As another eructating pain went through her abdomen.

"Thank you detective. No further questions for this witness." she stated as she returned to her seat.

The judge turned in her seat to face the defence table, "Your witness."

Mr Harris' defence attorney rose to his feet, "So detective you were undercover at the time this happened."

"Yes." A mumbled rolled from Olivia's mouth in exhaustion trying to fight back the cloudiness that was hanging over her.

"What was that detective I didn't quite catch that."

"What is me… being undercover… got to do with anything"

"A lot of things detective, you were trying to catch a rapist that you believed to be my client."

"No, not at first all we knew he was a C.O." As Olivia's head began to pound she was beginning to show the pain that she was in. She lifted a bottle of water and took a sip of it.

"So you targeted my client out of all the C.O's in the prison."

"No." Olivia sighed as she tried to clear her head, the cloudiness becoming thicker and her head pounding even harder, she could hear the pound of her own heartbeat in her head.

"Are you sure," lifting up a bag from his desk with a video tape in it, "Defence exhibit 1A." He walked over and handed the bag to the judge. "This tape shows the detective on her first day undercover as she enters the prison. It sows my client helping Detective Benson, but also shows how one of her own colleagues hit her with the impact baton."

"OBJECTION! There is no question."

"Sustained, move it along or I'll hold you in contempt."

"So where was I, ahh yes, detective it shows quite clearly from the tape that you have been gunning from for my client from the start? Was that scene set up by you and you colleague…" he looked down to his desk before reading the name, "… Detective Tutuola."

Olivia felt the continuous pain in her abdomen grow as she fought keep her eyes from closing and slipping into an unconscious state, "No… cert… certainly not." Her grip on the bottle of water in her hand loosening.

"So it was just a coincidence that it was my client that took you to the infirmary." There was no response as Olivia just stared him with a blank expression on her face.

The judge then turned to face her, "Detective, answer the question." There was still no response from Olivia, as there was a clatter startling everybody, everybody except Harris. The bottle of water was no longer in her hand, Casey immediately realising the reason for Olivia's lack of response to the question she moved quickly towards her.

"Get an ambulance." yelled Casey. As she saw Olivia's head drop towards her chest.

"Councillor!" scolded the judge as he didn't understand what was going on why Casey had yelled for an ambulance. Casey ignored the judge and continued to Olivia's side as the judge followed her to see what she was doing. Casey lifted Olivia off the chair and laid her on the floor in an attempt to find out what was wrong. The judge glanced at Casey and as she had lifted Olivia of the chair she saw the blood sitting on the seat. The judge knowing that it was serious yelled "Clear the courtroom."

One of the officers moved towards Harris and removed him from the courtroom as he watched in content at the fact that something was seriously wrong with the detective.

People started to flood out of the courtroom. Elliot had respected her wishes a promise that he had made back in April, and didn't appear in the gallery while she testified; he had waited outside for her to come out of court to take her home. He remained sitting on the bench waiting to see Olivia exit the courtroom, he became agitated when he didn't see her but thought maybe she was talking to Casey is she too had to come through the doors that separated him from the courtroom. He started to move towards the doors of the courtroom to meet them when he saw to paramedics rush up to the door and pushed them open. He saw Casey crouched down near the witness stand, a thought passed through his head 'Olivia was testifying'. At that point he burst through the doors of the courtroom to find that room was deserted except for those that were trying to help Olivia onto the gurney.

He ran over to her side and grabbed her hand in his. "It's ok, Liv. You're gonna be ok." he whispered into her ear, stroking the back of her hand.

**I Couldn't help but resist the ****temptation ****of something going badly wrong for Olivia on the stand but i didn't want to do it mentally so did it physically. The cause is a delay from the beating she ****received ****a month previous. Hope you like it. Please review. Right was thinking maybe to make a ****prequel ****of her torture in the basement not sure yet tell me what you think. Finally tell me how this story should end who will die and who will survive. And how long Harris should be sent to prison please i want a realistic sentence that is if he survives that long never know what Elliot may do now that Olivia has ended back in a hospital.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13:_**

**_Pregnancy Complications_**

**Ok I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but exams are over and school has ended time for summer. I should have more time to write but I have work so we will see hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**NewYork-Presbyterian/Ambulatory Care Network  
Fort Washington Ave, Manhattan, New York,  
7th October  
4:30pm**

The paramedics pushed Olivia out and into the ambulance as Elliot rushed along beside them squeezing Olivia's hand. He chanted, "Your gonna be ok, Liv" over and over again more to reassure himself than the in and out of consciousness Olivia.

Elliot held the frail hand tighter as he became more worried. Trying to hold his emotions in for Olivia's sake.

Olivia found the darkness absorbing her as she tried to fight to keep her eyes open. She was just so exhausted, she wanted to give in, she wanted the darkness to engulf her. The only thing that kept bringing her back to the present was his voice, his encouraging voice telling her, "You need to fight it Liv, you CAN fight it. Stay with me, oh God, Liv please stay with me."

She felt his hand wrapped around hers the whole time. She tried to concentrate on his deep voice as all the other voices around her began to merge into one giant mummer as she tried to block it out. Olivia tried to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out she desperately wanted to tell Elliot that she loved him, that she wanted him to hold her in his muscular, iron pumped arms.

Then she felt Elliot's hand let go off hers. 'Where was he going? Why was he leaving her?' Then all she could see was the white lab coats of the doctors around her before she felt her eye lids getting even heavier and she allowed them to close the last little bit letting the darkness take her.

"Detective!" yelled the man in the white doctor's coat, "Can you hear me?" There was no response to his question.

Olivia was rushed through the hospital corridors towards the maternity ward.

**7****th**** October  
6:45pm**

"We have given her something to slow the bleeding down but I want to keep her here for a couple of weeks just to be on the safe side in case that there are more complications. When she does leave in a couple of weeks she will need plenty of bed rest." The doctor then left leaving Elliot standing there with only his thoughts.

Elliot then moved and entered the room that Olivia was in. He moved swiftly towards Olivia's side and held her hand tightly between his. "Liv, I don't know if you can hear me or not but… I really need you to wake up for me babe. I don't know what I am going to do if I lose you or our baby. Liv please just wake up for me… please."

…Liv please just wake up for me… please." Olivia was felt trapped inside her own head she wanted to say 'I'm trying El, I really am.' She felt so helpless lying on that hospital bed. She fought for the strength to try and open her eyes but every time she felt they were about to open she couldn't lift them that last little bit to allow the rush of light flood into her eyes. Olivia finally decided that she needed to rest and allowed her mind drift back towards the darkness that was hanging over her.

**8****th**** October  
1:00pm**

Elliot sat in the chair beside the brunette's bed never letting go of her hand, never moving from the seat since she had arrived in the hospital she still hadn't woken up and it had almost been 24 hours.

Elliot heard a light knock at the door and adjusted his head slightly so he could see who was entering the room. A tall reddish haired woman entered the room.

"How's she doing?"

"Case, I have no idea what they are talking about it goes in one ear and out the other." said an exasperated Elliot. He rubbed his face with his free hand before asking the question that he was dreading, "What about the case?"

"We might be looking at a miss trial."

"I expected as much. Casey, I don't think that she could make it through another trial. Just look at how long she has had to spend in a hospital bed since the beginning."

"For how long this time?"

"They aren't sure, they are thinking of keeping her here until birth but if she doesn't wake up soon they are going to have to do an emergency C-Section."

"She hasn't woken up at all yet?"

Elliot just shook his head in response.

"When was the last time you eat or even slept Elliot?"

"Ummmmm…."

"Elliot, you need to eat something."

"I know, but I can't just leave her. I need to be here when she wakes up."

"Elliot, you know I would be happy to sit here with her until you get back."

"I know Casey; it's not that I am being truly selfish but… I want it to be me that she sees first."

"I get it Elliot. I really do, but you need to eat something. I could grab you a coffee if you want."

"That be great, thanks." With that Casey left for the closes coffee shop for coffee that wasn't cheap shit (pardon the language).

Casey had come back with his coffee and left again. He had downed half of the cup when he felt a slight movement below his hand.

**8****th**** October  
2:30pm**

Olivia had drifted in and out of consciousness, sort of. You know what I mean she could hear what was going on around her but she couldn't move any of her body it was like she was trapped in her own head and when the darkness came each time it was less of a fight to take her. It mentally drained her. She couldn't understand in her own head why she couldn't wake up. To her knowledge there was no internal or external bleeding, and it couldn't be stress related, could it. No it couldn't she had time off and now she was too far along to be at work other than for desk duty (which she hated), so was there for many hours. There was no stress in desk duty other than trying to get paperwork complete on time, which wasn't a problem anymore due to the fact that she wasn't allowed to leave the precinct unless she was retiring for the evening/afternoon/morning or whatever time of the day it was.

Olivia had exhausted all means of fight but decided to try one final time before gave in to her body's need for whatever that was the reason that she couldn't wake up. She thought that maybe instead of trying to open her eyes that she would try something that doesn't require much energy, she decided on trying to move a toe or a finger.

With the final ounce of strength that she had left she was able to move the index finger on her left hand. The hand that Elliot's hand was resting on top of. She had a new found hope; she began to move the rest of her fingers on her left hand before she felt it being held in a hand. A hand she recognised immediately. The hand that had been resting on top of hers, as it gripped tighter Olivia clenched her hand around it.

She decided she needed to move on and try and accomplish another movement somewhere else. Olivia went with her other hand first. Like before her index finger first and then the rest followed suit. She could now hear the deep masculine voice of Elliot encouraging her to open her eyes, so she followed the order Elliot had given her. At first it was just a flicker of an eye lid, then the movements became more confident as they opened for brief seconds allowing small bits of light to flood through the small gaps. Eventually they opened for 10 seconds at a time as Olivia began to get use to the light and then for longer until she no longer was phased by the light and not needing to close them anymore.

It took almost an hour for Olivia to eventually be able to hold her eyes open since the first movement of her finger. Elliot encouraged her the whole time while she struggled to open her eyes. She sat up as Elliot began to hug her tightly to his chest while confessing his love for her.

**Please Review!**


End file.
